The Love You Deserve
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: Tony spots someone that was definitely not on the "acceptable people in my party" list. Tony decides Loki is not the worse person to talk to after all. *CHAPTER 4 RE-WRITTEN*
1. Brings Me Back To Earth

_Ok so this my first FrostIron fic! I don't normally do multi-chapter fanfics but I decided to on this one because I am basing it off of one of my youtube videos ( /watch?v=pbBvOdwNBN4&feature=channel&list=UL) Hopefully I will have about 4-6 chapters for it! ENJOY!_

* * *

_**The Love You Deserve**_

_Chapter 1: Brings Me Back To Earth_

Tony was hosting another part that was as pointless as his last one. Still he stood near the bar getting all the drinks he wanted while others around him danced and continued there little charade. It was only then that he noticed in the corner someone who was definitely wasn't supposed to be there. The said man looked over and caught his eye only to turn away and start to leave. Tony could not allow that. He rushed over to the man.

"I am almost positive I did not invite you." He said in a jokingly manner, but still had a serious edge.

"I was just leaving. If this is truly one of the best parties Midgard has come up with I pity this realm." Loki said with a little to no venom in his voice.

"Why even come here? I mean, should I be ready to call the Avengers here? Planing to take over the world one party at a time?" Tony stared at the god with a puzzled expression. He really didn't understand why he would show his face anywhere near any Avenger after the Hulk smashed his face into the ground multiple times.

"Maybe I was bored and decided to play a little trick on this party of yours." Loki replied a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tony would have been fooled by that but there was something about the way the god's posture and his tone that he could not shake.

"I wish I could belive that. You might be the God of Mischief but you have better things to do then ruin my annoyingly boring party." Tony stated in a matter of fact tone.

It was at this moment that he could see the hesitation in Loki. He was fidgeting with his clothes. He was nervous. "You have got to trust me if you need something. The way you are acting is even out of character for you." Tony said still analyzing the god.

"The way I act is none of your business Mr. Stark." Loki said back. He seemed to be annoyed at this point. "I do as I please."

"Hey you are the one that showed up to my party." Stark said equally. "Do you know what I think? I believe you showed up here cause you were lonely and you believed the great Tony Stark could help you with that." Tony explained with a wink.

Loki gave a little smile at that saying, "You might not be to far off that mortal. You are not the worse company I could have on this measly rock you call Earth." He then proceeded to walk away from Tony. Tony in turn tried to follow.

"This is a nice chat and all but you seem to have forgotten we are enemies. We are supposed to be trying to kill each other." Tony said with ease.

"Yes. This is true. You are the one still following me Stark. If you feel as though we should end this conversation I shall help you by leaving." Loki gave Tony a look that said go away. Tony of course ignored it and went on following him.

"But I just found someone fun to talk to!" He wined when he spoke.

If you want I could kill you. Though that would not be a very good accomplishment on my part. You are not even in your little suit of yours. It would be far to easy." Loki stated this with a smirk. "Maybe I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity." At this point they were alone in one of the many hallways.

"We both know that isn't your style. You want to be noticed right? Who would be able to see you kill me now? No one will notice you." Tony said with a similiar smirk to Loki. At this Loki's humor vanished as if it were never there.

"You noticed me." He said his voice barely loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony stared at him as if he was seeing him in a totally different light. This was the all powerful god that had many people kneeling? What had happened to him to cause such a change?

"What happened to you, Loki?" He said, his curiousity getting the better of him.

Loki laughed a humorless chuckle. "We are quite similar aren't we Mr. Stark? Always craving attention. To gain everything we can so people will focus on us. You want to know the difference between us? You have gained all the attention you want. Everyone sees you as the great Tony Stark." Loki can't stop his rant. His words keep spilling out. Tony truly has never seen this side to Loki. Not the jelousy, but the want, the need, for attention.

Tony cuts off Loki, "You do realize the one person whose attention I wanted the most never gave it to me, right? It doesn't matter anyways. He won't be able to. You know being dead and all." Tony studies the expression the god is showing him. It is one of understanding, which is strange coming from Loki.

"I need to leave. Things to destroy. Destruction to plan." Loki says with his mask suddenly up so Tony can no longer read his expretion.

"Look I don't know what caused you to show up here but I enjoyed our little talk. Call me sometime?" Tony said as he handed Loki his business card that had his cell on it. "Maybe you can call me before you, I don't know, decided to destroy a city? Maybe I will be able to stop you." Tony gave him his award wining smile.

Loki chuckles but takes the card and walks out."Hey. He never answered my question." Tony realized a bit annoyed with himself now. "Well this was one hell of an evening." Tony says out loud even though there is no one to hear it.

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE! XD lol Hope you all like it! I will get the next couple parts done asap!_


	2. Ever Waiting Airports

_YES I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER =D I am actually having a ton of fun with this! I worked on this when my power went out XD hehe! ENJOY!_

* * *

_**The Love You Deserve**_

_Chapter 2: Ever Waiting Airports_

It had been months since Tony's encounter with the god of mischief. He had began to believe that Loki really was just bored and that was the reason he had shown up at the party that day. Though he hadn't showed up even to fight the Avengers which was odd. After all he normally would try and annoy Thor at least once ever month(normally more then that). He thought nothing of it at first but slowly the other Avengers noticed this as well. Thor believed the Loki is just planing something really big in order to stop them. Tony had a feeling that for once, Thor was incorrect about his brother.

And so Tony was in his garage making minor adjustments to his suit when he was rudley interupted.

"Sir. It appears that Loki is in your living room." Jarvis said in his posh british accent. "He seems to be watching Project Runway on the Tv."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Apparently that was were the god had learned his very nice fashion sense, unlike his brother. He stood and started to head to the stairs. "Jarvis be prepared to notify the Avengers if he appears to get aggravated in any way. Also make sure Mark VII available at any moments time."

"Alright sir." Jarvis responded.

With that Tony head down the hall till he was just outside of the door to the living room. There he took a deep breath and entered. "Do you always have a tendence to show up at places that you are not supposed to?"

Loki turned away from the tv with a smirk, "Only when I want to." He had made himself comfortable on Tony's couch.

"Why didn't you call me? I think that was the first time someone stood me up at my own party." Tony pouted. Loki gave him a blank look before saying.

"I do not own a cellular device, nor do I plan to in the near future." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No! Not another one! I already have Thor and Steve to deal with that know nothing of technology." Tony said with a fake astonished look on his face.

"Stop doing that." Loki said annoyed about something. This time Tony was confused again. Loki had the most ADD emotions he had ever met. First he would be smiling acting as if he had no care in the world then the next second he would act as though Tony had kicked a puppy.

"What did I do this time?" Tony asked still perplexed.

"Yu compared me to Thor again. It is rather aggravating." Loki responded looking back at the tv to watch Project Runway.

"Sorry. It must be annoying to always be compared to Thor. I can't stand being near him for long periods of time with out wanting to blow my brains out. If I hear one more story about how he manged to take down another random beast I might just join you on the villain's side." Tony said trying to lighted the mood again.

Loki gave a laugh. Tony started to feel warm in his chest but decided to ignore it. Sure Loki's actual laugh is much better then his crazy one. He wasn't going to mention that.

"Try living with him for years. Always wanting to talk. I helped my bro-." Loki stopped mid-sentence realizing what he was about to say. A look of regret and sadness washed over his face before it disappeared in a flash. "Never mind forget I said anything."

Tony gave the god a hard look. "You miss him. As well as Asgard. Why don't you just ask for forgiveness. Thor would defiantly do anything to have his brother back." Tony said in the softest tone he could conjure. It sounded as if he were speaking to a frightened child.

"I am NOT his brother." Loki said but with a lot less conviction then he would normally. He stood up and glanced at Tony.

"You keep telling yourself that, but all I see is a lost little boy who wants to be accepted back into his family." Tony stated.

Loki turned to glare at him. "You know nothing of what you speak of. Hold your tongue mortal."

"I might not know everything going on but I do know you are adopted. Thor told us. Is that why you went all crazy and decided to try and take over the planet? Cause that is so not cool." Tony said.

"You could never understand what I have gone through. To always be a shadow of Thor. To try and do everything you can to gain attention only to have it shoved down your throat of how worthless you truly are. To believe that you were born to be a king only to find out your entire life was a lie. Tell me Stark, do you know what it is like to find out you are the monster children hid from at night?" Loki says this as he slowly gets closer to Tony cornering him against a wall.

"Well. If we are talking about monsters I was nicknamed the merchant of death for selling bombs. Is that close enough to a monster to you." Tony asked.

Loki gave him a hard look. "You really are a strange mortal."

"And you need to learn to keep your emotions set on one for longer than 5 minutes." Tony replied while rolling his eyes.

Loki smirked at this. "But then you would no longer be guessing what I would do next."

Tony looked at him. "You know me to well. If you got your emotions in check, our conversations would be way less entertaining."

"Sir. Agent Coulson seems to have over-ridden my protocols again. He is on his way to your current location." Jarvis interjected.

"That is my que to leave. Lovely talking to you again Mr. Stark. Maybe next time we shall actually talk about something normal for once."

"Please. It is Tony from now on. We have talked about half the things I never tell anyone so it seems reasonable to call me by my first name."

"Farewell then Tony." With that Loki vanished just as Coulson opens the door. Coulson looks around suspiciously as if something was off.

"Mr. Stark. Do I want to know the reason why you are watching Project Runway?" Coulson asked. All Tony did in response was groan in annoyance.

* * *

_So there you have it! another lovely conversation between Tony and Loki! From the pace I am going with this story it might have more chapters then I originally planed 0_o OH WELL! XD _


	3. Wishing I Could Find A Way

_Wow I am on a role with this! hehe! This bit isn't actually in the vid I made but I wanted to add a couple scenes in that weren't in the video anyways! XD Also I hope you all are happy -_- I worked on this instead of mep parts for videos!_

_**The Love You Deserve**_

_Chapter 3: Wishing I Could Find A Way_

The next time Tony saw Loki it was pretty bad. Tony had spent the entire day going around destroying Doctor Doom's "new and improved" robots. Doom had some how managed to get magic infused into his design, so every time you would destroy one, it just came back together. It was highly annoying and tiresome. Then all at once, the machines imploded on themselves, only leaving scraps as remains. The Avengers were concerned about it, but since there was nothing they could really do Steve sent them all home to rest.

This is when things got interesting for Tony. He had been planing to just fall asleep on his king sized bed, after all, he was dead on his feet. So, He got all his armor off and headed for his room only to stop when he entered to find the one and only god of lies on the floor curled in a ball. Tony walked cautiosly towards the god when he noticed how much blood surrounded him.

"Fuck" Tony said throwing any caution he has before out the window. He rolled Loki over to get a better look at the damage. Loki groaned in response. He opened his eyes only to show pain going through them.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked, for some reason he was getting very angery at the thought of someone hurting Loki. He shook it off looking back at the wounds.

"I didn't know where else to go." Loki said his voice came out as a whisper.

At this Tony ran to grab some towels to wrap around Loki's injuries so he didn't lose anymore blood.

"I thought gods healed faster than this?" Tony said a bit of worry slipped through his voice.

Loki gave a short laugh, though it didn't have as much strength as normal. "They do. I was poisoned. Wont start healing till the poison is out of my system. Will probably take a couple hours." He explained, his voice getting quiter with every word. Tony nodded even though Loki had closed his eyes and could no longer see him.

Once Tony had wrapped the wounds so they no longer were bleeding everywhere he picked up Loki to place him on the couch. "You need to loose some weight. Seriously. You weigh a ton." Tony said to the god, after all humor is his defense mechanism. Loki laughed only to pass out after that. Tony looked down at the sleeping god. There wasn't much he could do now except wait. He was debating on sleeping or staying up. He was still tired as hell so he laid down on the opposite couch to Loki.

Here he could still see the god just in case something happened. He tried to close his eyes for atleast a little nap or something only to have his brain have other ideas. He kept wondering who it was that attacked Loki and why? They would not only have to take out Loki, but his over protective brother as well. And also, Why had Loki shown up at his doorstep. Loki did have "villain" friends as well didn't he? There must have been someone else other then Thor and himself that Loki talked to. It was then that Tony decided he was not going to be getting any sleep that night. Sighing, he stood up and headed towards the garage to work on fixing his stuit over todays fight.

* * *

Tony felt a tap on his shoulder which he pushed away. Turning into a more comfortable position he tried to sleep again only to have some one tap his shoulder again. He groaned out saying "Pepper, I didn't get that much sleep leave me alone."

"That is great and all, but I am not this Pepper you speak of. I wish to converse with you... Tony. I am also hungry and wish to be feed." that voice was defiantly not the one of his assistant. Tony opened his eyes to find bright green ones staring back at him.

"You are up." Tony said surprised.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Now if you would get me some food." Loki rolled his eyes.

"So your god mojo fixed yourself it would appear." Tony said, still half asleep.

"Yes. But my magic seems to be a bit low and I need to replenish which shall take even longer then I originally thought. Food should help the process along." Loki said emphasizing the food portion of it.

"Um. Well. I can make pancakes." It being the only thing Tony knew how to cook.

"That will have to do." Loki nodded in approval, he continued sarcastically. "Now if you would be so kind as to make them."

With that Tony jumped up realizing he was still in his garage. He must have fallen asleep on the desk. And started to head up the stairs.

"Do you want blueberries? Actually I bet you like sweets. How about chocolate in the pancakes?" Tony said as if it was normal taking to a villain about what to eat for breakfast.

"Either is fine." Loki responded.

Tony went into the kitchen and got the premixed pancake mix and started to make them.

"So... You want to tell me about last night? It is not everyday I find myself with a god bleeding on my floor." Tony said this as he glanced at Loki, who had taken it upon himself to sit at the table.

Loki stiffened before replying, "I had a deal with someone that went bad. That is all you need to know."

Tony gave him a look. "You showed up at my house covered in wounds. I think I deserve to know what the deal was."

Loki shifted nervously. "I went to make a deal with Doom. He wanted to use my magic to enchant his toys, in turn I would be allowed to use some of them. I, of course, refused. His little toys make me bored. He apparently, didn't take no for an answer. He had poisoned my drink. Which is such a waste, that wine was really not cheap."

Tony felt his hands get tighter around the spatula he was using. He might have to punch Doom a couple time next time he sees him. It was dragged out of his thoughts when he realized Loki was still going.

"He had created this machine to take magic out of things or people. Of course it wouldn't work completely with my magic is part of my being. So I pretended to have it work took control of his doombots and escaped before destroying them. I was so weak, my magic was the one to decide where I should go. Trust me when I say next time I wont show up here." Loki explained this in a dull ton.

Tony handed Loki one of the pancakes as well as the syrup and sat down next to him. "Why are you telling me all this?" Tony asked him.

"You were the one questioning me." Loki defended himself.

"Yeah. But I wasn't actually expecting and answer." Tony gave Loki a curious look.

"Maybe I wanted to tell you." Loki said taking a bite of the pancake. "These are really good. What they called again?"

Tony face palmed. "You didn't even know what they were?"

Loki gave heartfelt laugh. Tony couldn't help but feel a bit hypnotized by it. Even with the little time he had spent with Loki, he felt as though he could relate to him more then most people. He had also started to notice how hot the god looked. Don't get him wrong, he has noticed before, just not to this extent. Loki seem to have noticed his staring because he started to fidget a bit.

"I shall leave after I finish this meal." Loki said.

"No you will not. You said yourself you are almost out of magic. Plus you were stabbed yesterday! You can not leave the premises until after Doctor's orders." Tony smirked at the last bit.

Loki gave him a surprised look before biting his lip(god why did he have to that) and responding, "Alright I shall stay. I haven't been able to watch the last couple episodes to Project Runway."

Tony laughed as they headed towards the living room.

* * *

_So there you have it! Tony starting to get over-protective, Doom being an ass, and Loki... being Loki! XD_


	4. Wash Away The Past

_So... I completely hated how the last time I did this chapter came out. Decided to re-write it less OOC Cause that was AWFUL! _

* * *

_**The Love You Desereve**_

_Chapter 4: Wash Away The Past_

After the incident, Loki had decided to stay at Tony's for an unknown period of time. Even after his magic had returned to him, he stayed. Tony was perfectly ok with this. He had grown a bit attached to the god. He was so entertaining to talk with. After a couple of weeks, Tony spent even less time at work(was that even possible?) just to hang out with Loki. The other Avengers had started to notice how he always seemed to disappear after all the mission briefings, and just shrugged it off. Loki still hadn't destroyed anything in the city which was a plus.(except maybe Tony's lamp that one time. It was totally threatening Loki when it turned on.)

Today, Tony had been in his garage making minor adjustments to his suit.

"Sir Mr. Laufeyson is heading to your direction." Jarvis said.

Tony was still deep in thought about what changes he could make, completely missed what Jarvis had said. He didn't realize how much time had passed until he glanced up and found Loki looking at all his past suits. "How long have you been in here?"

Loki grins and looks over at him. "About an hour. I tried to get your attention, but you were to focused on that little suit of yours." He turns back at the suits asking, "Why do you have so many? It seems pointless to have them all."

Loki said this with his bored tone. Tony grabbed a screwdriver, still messing with the Mark VII. "Each one was made for a purpose." He sighed before standing up and headed to were Loki was. Pointing to Mark I he explained, "The one was the first time I made one. I didn't have as many tools as I should have." He goes to the next one. "First prototype where I had all the equipment." He continues this little endeavor explaining why he made each one and there specialties. "I guess I shouldn't be telling you this. After all you are a villain." Tony winked at Loki and turned back to finish the Mark VII.

Loki smirks and states, "Yes I shall tell all my little villain friends about how the great Tony Stark has 7 different little contraptions, each holding a specific purpose. They will be shaking in their shoes."

"You mean boots? That is how the saying actually goes." Tony says this while retrieving his screwdriver again.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked puzzled.

"The saying, 'shaking in their boots.' not 'shoes.' You were trying to make the reference were you not?" Tony says fidgeting with some wires.

Loki give him a look of understanding before saying, "I apologize for not knowing the differece. Midgard is so strange with their jokes."

Tony laughs and puts down his equipment. "I have a question for you." He says to Loki, focusing on the god across the table. "You can refuse, of course. It is your decision after all. But since you have been here so long I was thinking, maybe, I could tell the Avengers about you being here?" Tony had put a bit off hope in his voice.

"I do not wish for my brother to know of my presence here. He would annoy me to no end. And Shield would come to lock me up in seconds." Loki said with a scowl across his face.

"I wouldn't tell Shield. They have there secrets. I have mine." Tony rolled his eyes. "As for your brother, I think he would just be happy to know you are alive."

Loki looked at him before sighing, "How much longer till you are done with your suit?"

"You always do that. Go off on some other topic when I say something or question you and you don't want to respond." Tony said his voice holding some annoyance.

"Maybe I don't want you prying into my life all the time." Loki hissed.

"To late for that. You have been living in my house for 3 months now? I deserve the right to question you about certain things." Tony sighs. "You don't always have to keep a up this front you have all the time. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Like you are one to talk." Loki shot back.

Tony thought about this before saying, "Touche. But this conversation isn't about me. It is about me telling the Avengers that you have been under my roof and haven't killed me yet."

"And I said I do not wish for Thor to know about me." Loki said, his anger rising.

"I am trying to help you, can't you see that? If I tell the Avengers they just might start to accept you. Then you might be able to join the good side if you want." Tony explains, his anger also growing.

"You still understand so little mortal. I do not wish for acceptance." Loki grounded out.

"Well that is to late. You already have my acceptance no matter what you say otherwise." Tony said glaring at Loki.

It was then that Tony noticed how close he and the god had gotten. They were mere inches apart. Tony glanced at Loki's lips as he spoke, "You are idiotic and worthless. I don't need help from a weak and pathetic mort-

Tony cut Loki off and kissed him hard on the lips. At first Loki didn't responded. Tony was about to pull away only to feel Loki give in at the last second. Tony felt his heart fly when Loki's hand came up and grabbed a handful of his hair pulling him closer. Tony licked Loki's lips asking for entry, which the god gladley accepted. They both fought for dominance clashing tongues. In the end it was Tony exploring Loki's mouth, pushing Loki until he was up against a wall. This kiss was full of the want and need both of them had felt for each other. Soon they both drew away gasping for breath.

Tony took one glance at Loki before kissing down his neck. On one particular spot he touched, Loki let out a moan. Tony couldn't help but enjoy the sound Loki made. He continued to suck on the one spot until a dark bruise appeared. With that Tony went back to Loki's lips claiming them once more.

"Sir the Avengers need to Assemble. Red Skull seems to be attacking Manhattan." Jarvis interpreted there little make-out session.

Tony pulled away with a groan. He had just been cockblocked by Red Skull. He was defiantly going to make the man pay for that.

"I will be right back! Don't you move. I am no finished with you." Tony told Loki as he started to put on Mark VII. Loki gave him a heated gaze full of lust. His lips were also swollen from the heated kisses. Tony had an internal debate if the Avengers would actually need him.

"Hurry up. I won't wait that long." Loki made Tony's decision before turning and heading up stairs. Tony was going to hurry with this fight with Red Skull.

* * *

_MUCH BETTER! I love this chapter so much more than the last time I wrote it! They are not as OOC! WOOT! XD hehe I kept a few aspects! Again first make out scene ever written by me so sorry if it is horrible! XD_


	5. Knowing That My Heart Will Break

_Here is it! Chapter 5! I have to thank thisisanauthor for betaing(is that the right word? ehehe) this chapter! I took most her options and agreed on the things I needed to change! SO AGAIN THANKS! XD You were so very helpful! _

* * *

_**The Love You Deserve**_

_Chapter 5: Knowing That My Heart Will Break_

It had been a couple more weeks since Tony and Loki became intimate with each other. Loki seemed to enjoy Tony's attention. He always had a small smile on his face when Tony returned from work. They both craved each other, and enjoyed it when the other was around.

It had been only a little while longer when Tony got curious about the difference between magic and science. He questioned Loki endlessly, who explained what he knew of magic in depth while in turn, Tony told him about science. They both grew in their knowledge since they were taught by the best of those subjects.

After a while, Tony started to question if he could combine the properties of the two subjects. He had an idea that he could so he started to create a machine that could accomplish just that.

In order to continue with the experiment Tony asked something of Loki, that he knew the god would disagree with: he wanted to test the deity's magic with his own science. He was shocked, to say the least, when he heard an "alright."  
They made their way to Tony's garage. He hooked up many wires to Loki including his head, chest, and arms. Each one would record how much magic extended out. After many attempts of collecting information Tony had enough to last him years.

"I want to try one more thing if you don't mind." Tony said as he took off all the equipment. "I would like to attempt to control just a small bit of your magic using a little device I created. It shouldn't hurt you or anything."

Loki gave him a hard look. Tony could tell he was having an internal debate on allowing such a thing to happen. After about five minutes of waiting, Loki gave him a slow nod. "If anything happens to myself I have the right to kill you." Loki said a slow smirk appeared on his face.

"You wouldn't do that! You like me too much." Tony said with fake hurt before giving Loki a quick kiss. "I promise nothing can go wrong. I have already ran the numbers everything should go perfectly fine."

Loki still look a bit nervous being a guine pig, but held out his hand to Tony. "I trust you." He said in a soft tone. Tony gave him a small smile. Tony picked up his device and attached it to Loki. He clicked a couple of buttons and started the machine.

"Capacity at 10%." Tony said taking it slow. Nothing appeared to be happening so he decided to up the percentage. "Uping the capacity to 20%." Still nothing appeared to be happening. Giving Loki a quick look he turned turned it up. "30%" He said feeling his hope fade. He continues to up the power. Soon he was at 70%. Nothing still happening until dark blue started to cover the tip of Loki's hand. Tony was about to turn the power off but Loki threw the equipment and ran to the other side of the room.

Tony was surprised by the sudden change quickly turned off the power and turned to where Loki was huddled in the corner.

"What was-" Tony started to say.

"Destroy that machine right now or I will make sure you will never live another day." Loki said, venom spilling from every word. Tony started to walk closer to Loki. When he grabbed Loki the god flinched away from his touch.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" The Loki screeched, trying to get way from Tony. Ignoring the movement, Tony only grabbed his shoulder to spin him around.

What met Tony made him freeze. He was not looking into those beautiful and knowning green eyes, but blood red. He couldn't take his eyes away from them.

Loki pushed away from Tony's hand which now lay limp and started to walk away saying, "I am a monster. I warned you did I not. This is my true form." He said, self-hatred apparent.

Tony tried to find the words to say to Loki but all he could see was the cold blue skin that covered his body. He couldn't help but feel frightened by Loki. This was a completely different side to Loki that he had ever seen.

"No one could ever accept a monster." Loki said hurt over the fact that Tony hadn't said anything. He knew Tony would never let him live here after finding out how hidous he truly was.

It was then that Tony broke out of his stupor and replied, "It doesn't matter. I still care for you. Even in this form you are still Loki underneath it all."

"Don't you see what I am? Why do you say that? I can see the disgust in your eyes. Do not lie to me, Stark." Loki said glaring at Tony.

"I am scared. This form... It scares me to no end, but I don't want to lose you to this." Tony gestured to Loki as he finished.

Loki yelled back, "You are an idiot, Stark. Don't you see? You could never care fo-"

Tony cuts him off, "Dammit Loki. Would you like me to spell it out for you? I love you. I can't help it. You are one of the most brilliant people I have ever met. I might not accept this form right now, but that doesn't change the fact that I care about you. The great Anthony-fucking-Stark has fallen in love with you." Tony says this while running a hand through his hair out of frustration.

Loki's face became blank. He said nothing for what felt like an hour. At this point Loki's skin was starting to return to his original color. They stood there, opposite sides of Tony's lab. Tony wondered what was going through the gods head.

"I detest being lied to, Stark." Loki said before disappearing, leaving Tony alone in his garage.

Tony waited another minute before walking over to his desk. Looking down at the equipment for a moment the pushed it all off onto the floor in his anger. He grabbed his tools and threw them across the room, destroying everything in his path. Soon nothing was left undamaged. All his equipment lay in piles of now destroyed material.

It was like this when he heard a knock on the glass doors. He turned to see Steve standing there looking at the mess. He walked up and opened the door. "The fuck do you want? I am not in the mood, so make this quick." He snapped, irritably.

Steve looked at him, then at the room. "Fury called us to talk about something important. We called you, but you didn't show."

Tony laughed humorlessly. "Tell Fury that if he wants me he can go screw himself. I have better things to do then listen to him." Tony turned to clean up the mess he had just created only to be stopped by Steve's next words.

"It is about Loki."

* * *

EHEHEHEHE! HAVE A CLIFFY! XD LOKI'D


	6. At Least The Pain Will Last

_Here you are! The rest of the Avengers! ENJOY! Again thank you thisisanauthor!_

* * *

**The Love You Deserve**

_Chapter 6: At Least The Pain Will Last_

Tony found himself siting opposite of Fury, who stood there glaring at him. The other Avengers sat around the table awkwardly.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to locate Loki a few hours ago. I couldn't believe what I saw at first. I thought that maybe my intel was incorrect, so I double checked." At this point Tony stiffened but continued listening. "It appears as though Loki has been in contact with you recently, Stark. Care to explain...?" Fury's glare did not waiver throughout the entire tirade.

All the Avengers had different reactions. Steve had the expression of shock on his face, Clint started to curse under his breath at the thought of Loki being right under their noses, Natasha's face had become stone cold, Bruce seemed the calmest of them all with just his eyebrows raised a bit, and Thor appeared as though someone had just taken his precious Mjolnir away.

"Truly, you have seen my brother? Tell me - is he well?" There was concern written all over his face. "I have been worried. We have not heard from him in too long a time."

"You mean hasn't tried to kill us recently." Clint said, his words sharp and scathing.

Tony sighed. He really did not want to explain this right now. "I don't see how any of this is your concern." He stated flatly.

"You are fraternizing with one of the most wanted criminals on Earth. It definitely concerns me." They were facing off at this point - neither one willing to look away or back down from their position.

"All we did was talk." A lie, but based in truth.

"Why are you talking with the creep. Don't you understand? He's a monster." This was mumbled by Clint, who still held a firm grudge. Tony felt his annoyance rising. Clint knew nothing about Loki - how dare he. He was about to tell him off before Thor beat him to the punch.

"While I feel what he did wrong by you, Barton, you will remember to watch your words carefully. He is my brother, and I still love him dearly."

"It doesn't matter. I still need to know what is going on between the two of you, Stark." Fury was still glaring with his one good eye.

"He needed someone to talk to. He came to me." Tony said feeling all eyes on him.

"Why would he chose you to speak to you, Stark?" Natasha asked this time.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "I might have talked to him before." Was his only reply.

Steve, finally realizing what exactly was going on asked, "What do you mean excatly. How long have you been in contact with him?"

Tony glanced from all of the members until he stopped on Steve. "Possibly a couple months."

The sound of disbelief swept across the room.

"How could you have been so stupid to let Loki anywhere near you. I though you were smarter than that Stark." Clint grounded out through his teeth.

Tony sent him an annoyed expression. "It is not my fault that he showed up at my door covered in blood." He realized he should not have when Thor bombared him with questions asking him why is brother was like that and so on. Tony let out a groan.

"He was injured that was all. He is fine now." Tony said exasperated.

"So let me get this straight. You had an injured god. A wanted god. Into your home and decided not tell anyone?" Fury asked he seemed beyond annoyed at this point. "We could have contained him. Done something. But no the almighty Stark had it under control." sarcasm was so apparent even Steve caught it.

"Unlike most popular belief, I know exactly what I am doing." Stark informed the all.

"When was the first time you talked to them." The quiet voice of Bruce floated into the conversation.

Tony shrugged. "At a party about 6 months ago. He had randomly showed up and we just hit it off."

Bruce looked like he was contemplating something before nodding. "It has been 6 months and 3 weeks since Loki's last attempt at killing us."

It was everyone's else time to think over what he just said. "I believe you might be the reason Loki has stopped trying to attack us all the time." Bruce went further in depth. "I could be wrong though." He gave a small smile. Tony would kiss him right now, but that would not only be awkward but might upset Loki.

"I still don't trust Loki." mumbled Clint.

Fury must have been debating on something for being so quite for this length of time. "You still have been talking with a criminal, Stark. I am going to have to put you on hold. No more Iron Man suit." Fury said.

"I will just ignore that order. It is my suit. I can do what ever the hell I want with." Tony snapped back.

"I agree with Tony on this one." Steve said going in his leader mode. "He should be allowed to use his suit for safety reasons. Plus I trust Stark. And I know he would just go around our backs. We will just have to keep a close eye on him." He said this while looking back and forth between Nick and Tony. Tony was leaping in joy on the inside. A smudge look came across his face.

"Fine. But he is your problem." Fury snarled out before exiting the room. The room became silent once more.

"I think you are an absolute moron, Tony." Clint said before following Fury out, Natasha doing the same.

Bruce gave Tony a half-hearted smile before leaving as well. That left Tony, Thor, and Steve in the room. Thor was first to speak.

"Stark. I must thank you for offering Loki a hand. He truly needs someone to understand him. I am glad he was able to find that person in you." Thor said. "You and him are a lot more a like then I came to realize. It is probably why you get along so well." He rested a hand on Tony's shoulder in thanks before walking out.

Tony stood there for a few awkward seconds before looking over at Steve.

"I ask that you stay away from Loki until we have this all sorted out. Give it a couple days. If I hear one word that you have talked or even been in the same room as him I will make sure that the Iron Man suit gets taken away from you." Steve says this in a stern voice. He then lets out a sigh he continues, "This is your one chance Tony. Don't screw it up." And with that Steve left, leaving Tony by himself.

"Well this day couldn't be more fucked up." He said this hoping to find Loki to tell him of this new development.

* * *

_Hope you think all the reactions were correct for the characters 0_o And just to let you all know I really love Hawk even if he hates Loki a lot... HE IS AMAZING! XD lol_


	7. You Look Away

_Here you are! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it up... Been a bit busy this week! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! _

* * *

_**The Love You Deserve**_

_Chapter 7: You Look Away_

Tony had stayed in his garage getting no sleep that night. He waited for Loki to show up at any point. Loki didn't show. None of the other Avengers did either. Steve had made it so each Avenger has a shift at Tony's house to make sure he didn't get anywhere near the god of mischief. So, Tony continued to work on trying to find what had caused the device he had used on Loki to turn him blue.

Tony let out a sigh. He turned to walk over to the coffee pot to pour another cup only to run straight into Loki. Tony gave out a shocked noise as he balanced Loki and himself so neither would fall.

Tony glanced at the god, his heart filling with relief that he was alright and uninjured. "Where have you been? I was worried something had happened to you." Tony practicly yelled at the at the god.

"It is none of your concern what I have been doing." Loki stated in a monotone voice. This caught Tony's attention very quickly, but he ignored it.

"I-" Tony started to reply before stoping himself. He gave out a sigh. He didn't really know what to say to Loki. He had thought all these hours trying to come up with a way to apologize to Loki. He had gone through many different ways it could come out. Finally he decided on which one he was going to go with. "I need to apologize for anything I have wronged you of. I shouldn't have reacted like that with your other form. It was an awful thing to do. But you should know everything else I said was true."

Loki gave him a long and hard look. The god the says, "It does not matter I will be leaving again very soon." His voice still held no emotion. "I should not have stayed as long as I had and that is my mistake. You can go back to your life before this ever happened." Loki started to walk to the other side of the room ignoring Tony as much as possible.

Tony felt his pace speed up. He could not lose the one person that he had learned to truly love. He had to say something. Anything.

"Does this have to do with the Avengers finding out? I don't care what they say. They can go to hell for all I care." Tony said still having a hard time looking like he was in control.

Loki gave a swift turn and looked at Tony with narrowed eyes. "You told them?" HIs voice now low and cold as ice.

Realizing his mistake Tony back peddled saying, "Of course not. You told me not to. They found out on there own." Loki still looking at him accussing eyes.

"I have plans I need to full fill. They do not include you." Loki replied. Tony gave him a half hearted look.

"You don't have to do them. Stay with me and you won't have to do them ever again." Tony stated trying to make it so Loki would not go back to the crazed mad-man he was before.

"Loki. Please don't leave. I promise everything will be fine. I can convince the rest of the Avengers that you are no longer causing mischief." Tony pleaded. "Well, to the city at least." he added trying to lighten the mood. Still Loki just stood there with no rebutle. Tony really wanted their normal conversation. He would say funny, and then Loki would have a smartass reply. He waited a few more seconds. Still nothing from the god.

Loki gave a short hollow laugh. "It all makes sense now. You planed all this. Trying to make me into one of the heroes. That will never happen." He said barely a whisper.

"Where the hell would you ever get that idea? I never planed for any of this. I actually do care about you. Just stay." Tony says in response.

"I am sorry Mr. Stark." Tony flinched at his last name being used. "You seem to be mistaken. I have not switched sides nor do I plan to. Perhaps we shall see each other again on the battlefield." Loki quietly replied again, turning away from Tony.

"Damn it Loki. Why do you always do this? Pull away once you find something that actually makes you happy?" Tony finally snapped, all his compsure gone now. "You did it with Thor and now you are doing it with me. Why are you... running away?"

Loki didn't turn look back at Tony while he said this. "I can not face another life that is built on lies."

"I am not lying to you! Stop thinking I am!" Tony yelled in response.

At that Loki turned to show his eyes full of tears. "I am the god of lies. I know a lie when I see one." He says this with such steel resolve it made Tony even more aggitated but at the same time broke his heart.

"Well you can not see what is standing right fucking in front of you." Tony said this in the most desprate voice that he had ever had. "You have been lied to so much you can't even tell the diffrence between the truth and lies when it comes to people's actual feelings."

"It doesn't matter. This is good bye Mr. Stark. I am leaving no matter what you say." Loki snarled still having tears in his eyes.

"Stop running away like a little child and listen to me." Tony said his voice raising again.

"I hate you, Mr. Stark." Loki replied. Tony froze, his heart crumbling from those tiny little words. "Farewell" Loki said and was gone before Tony could think of a response.

Tony needed alcohol. He couldn't deal with this shit anymore. He headed for the stairs opened the door and ran into Clint.

"You didn't follow the Captain's orders." Clint glared at Tony.

"Fuck you to, Barton." Tony said as he pushed past Clint to get to his much needed alcohol.

* * *

_Next chapter shall be interesting...I have 2 ideas on what I would do on the next one. I am also debating on making a sequel after this story(I still have about 2-3 more chapters left!). It would explain a couple of things like where Loki was in the last chapter and so on..._


	8. Never Be The Same

_I had fun with this chapter XD I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! _

* * *

**_The Love You Deserve_**

_Chapter 8: Never Be The Same_

After Clint told Steve the interaction between Tony and Loki, the captain had a long talk with explained very little of the conversation between him and the god, Steve has decided that Tony would still be allowed to use his suit, only in emergencies. The other Avengers would be the ones to take care of any villains to show up. They had only needed his help once since the incident.

He had not gone outside or to any party. He spent most of his time in his garage, hoping that Loki would show up again. After a 2 weeks of this he started to get annoyed at everything. When people came to visit him he ignored them until they left.

Whenever Clint came by all he would do is glare at the archer until he left. Bruce tried to talk with him as well, but Tony would never respond. Thor had also gone to see him. He would ask questions about his brother, to which Tony responded by saying it was his fault that his brother was the way he was. Steve would only come by to tell him updates on battles the Avengers had. Even Natasha stopped by to see if he was alright.

He had become even more distant then any of them had believed could be possible. The Avengers stopped visiting soon after. He was left in his own peace and quite.

Today, Tony woke up like any other day. He started to work on a new project again. This one was going to end up being another failure, he believed. He couldn't quite focus since his fight with Loki. So he sat there melding metal together. He heard a knock on the door. Steve stood there with his Captain gear on. With a sigh he got up to open it.

"What do you need?" Tony snapped at the reserved Captain.

Steve stood there for a couple of seconds then opened his mouth only to close it. He sighed, stuggling with words.

"Tony. Loki seems to have gotten an army of doom bots. He is attacking New York as we speak. He some how managed to connect magic with them." He said watching Tony with close eyes.

Tony froze. Why would Loki do that. He had said he would never work with Doctor Doom. They had even joked about it after all that had happened.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tony said void of emotion.

Steve looked at him with pity. "We might need your help in the near future. We ask that you are on stand by until further notice."

"And if I refuse to help you?" Tony stated with as much venom as he could conjure.

"We would have to go through many measures to insure the safety of the civilians. That includes harming Loki if neccessary. " Steve responded in a straight forward answer. This cause Tony to flinch. He did not want any civilians injured, but he also wanted Loki safe.

"You might be the only one to save him, Tony. If you do not help, something much worse might happen to him." Steve continued with a soft voice.

"You know how to get a hold of me if I am needed." Tony said motioning Steve out of the room. Steve left in a hurry trying to catch up to the rest of the Avengers.

Tony knew he would not be able to work any more. He went to the TV and turned it to the news.

"-the bots have now destroyed most of downtown. The Avengers just arrived earlier to help with this catastrophe. No one knows where Loki, the one who is controlling the bots is. Hopefully the Avengers will find him and make him pay for the lives he has destroyed."

The news Lady was saying. She continued to say how much damage Loki had caused. They showed shots of all the other Avengers fighting for their lives. He started to quesiton if he should have done something more to save Loki. Anything. He conitued this thought until the news caught his attention again.

"It appears that Thor, the thunder god, has been injured. I repeat. Thor has been injured. He doesn't seem to be getting up any time soon. The Avengers need help. Who is going to save these heroes?" The girl on the tv paused, listening to the device in her ear. "Now would be a good time for people to start quesitoning , where is Iron Man."

Tony turned off the tv. He did not want to hear any more. He went back to working on a random weapon. He tried to ignore the idea that the others were out there. They did not need his help after all. Steve would have called him. He let out a groan.

"Jarvis, get the suit up." Tony said as he got up. He quickly let the suit cover his body and headed out. He had a couple ideas of where the god might be. He quickly flew to the many areas he would have expected to find him. After 20 minutes of searching the city Tony was about to give up when he though of one place that might be didn't think Loki would be there, but still he headed striaght for it.

There on the roof was Loki watching as the bots attacked from afar.

"I am almost positive you didn't invite me to this party." Tony said causing the god to turn around. It was almost the exact words Tony had first said to the god when they were not fighting against each other.

"Why would you chose here of all places?" Tony asked in nearly a whisper. It was the very same building that they had talked on that fateful night.

Loki gave him a crazed grin. "Maybe I just wanted to see your distraught face as I killed you."

Tony's chest filled with pain. Loki was back to the psychotic ways. He should have done more.

"We both know that is not true." Tony replied, trying to convince himself that it was a lie.

Loki's grin faultered but then was back in place. "You know nothing about me." He paused a second. "Now fight me."

"I wont fight you, Loki." Tony shook his head.

Loki gave out a fraustraded yell before hitting Tony with his staff. This caused Tony to fall back, knocking the wind out of him. Slowly, started to get up. He looked at Loki with pleading eyes.

"Loki, please st-" He was cut off

"You claimed to_**LOVE **_me." Loki screached at Tony. "I should have known everything about you was a lie." He made his way towards where Tony had fallen.

"Loki liste-" Again Tony was cut off.

"Once a monster, always a monster. Isn't that right, Man of Iron?" At this point Loki had tears falling out of his beautiful dark green eyes. No matter how much he claimed to not have feelings for Tony, his body betrayed him. He hit Tony in the face. Luckly Tony had his faceplate on. He fell back again.

Tony started to reply, "Lo-" Trying to get back up, taking his now destroyed helmet off.

"I will hear no more from you, Stark. Prepare for battle." Loki said giving him time to stand up.

Tony couldn't take it anymore. "Jarvis. Set suit mode to 110."

After a second Jarvis responded. "Sir, I don't recomend doing that at this time."

"Just do it." Tony said annoyed.

Soon, the suit Tony was wearing slowly made itself into a breifcase. He set it down and looked at Loki.

"Please listen to me for one minute." Tony gave Loki a look, showing he would not fight.

"That was a horrible mistake for you to make, Stark." the god grounded out.

* * *

_I have noticed that I tend to really like cliffhangers...SUCKS FOR YOU GUYS!_


	9. The End of Me

_There! I didn't leave you handing to long! Now you shall see what happened! though this one might be worse than the last... EHEHEHE_

* * *

_**The Love You Deserve**_

_Chapter 9: The End of Me_

Tony stood there waiting for Loki to attack. If he was going to do anything it would be now. He was still looking at Loki who seemed to be frozen in the same spot after he had spoken.

"Well? Are you going to kill me or will you listen for once?" Tony snapped at Loki.

That seemed to get Loki's attention. "I am just thinking of the most painful way to kill you." He answered, it did not have the same weight as he had been saying before. He had drawn back into his shell.

This same shell Tony had spent so long peeling back the layers. It was there Tony found the Loki he had learned to know and love. So many different things about Loki had been so felt his heart start to beat fast when he saw a spark still there. The very same one that he had found the day of that party so many months ago. Maybe now he could get Loki to see some reason.

"Loki. I have meant every word I have spoken to you. Even if you don't want to belive me just stop this madness. I don't want you hurt." Tony said starting to walk up to the god.

"Just back down before any more lives are taken." Tony pleaded. He couldn't stand to see Loki this way.

"You still understand so little, man of iron." Loki hissed out, still trying to put up this facade.

"You can stop with the lies, Loki. I can read you like a book." Tony responded just as strong.

Loki paused at that. No one had ever been able to read Loki only because of his lies. He had learned to always conceal what he had felt.

"I shall take your life first to show the world of their so called heroes." Loki screamed out at Tony. He did not want Tony to be able to see what he really believed in.

"Then why haven't you?" Tony belted out louder then the god. Tony clenched his fist causing his nails to dig into his skin. He just wanted Loki to see the truth. Why wouldn't he just listen.

Loki was silent again. He still seemed conflicted. He had yet to attack the weakened Iron Man. With out his suit Tony was just a sitting duck waiting to be killed. Yet, all Loki could and would do was scream and yell at him.

"I can not go back to there." Loki mumbled as if he had no choice. Tony believed he wasn't supposed to hear that tiny little sentence. His eyes found the way to the floor. "I can not end this now. I have to follow through."

"Yes, you can stop all this. All you have to do is destroy the Doom Bots. I will make sure nothing ever happens to you." Tony wanted to take hold of Loki right then, but didn't want to startle him. Instead he placed a soft hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Just end it right here. Right now." Tony hardened his voice a bit. "I will protect you from what ever you are hiding from." Tony added as an after thought.

Loki looked up and looked right into Tony's eyes. Swirling in them was self-hate, hope, and at the same time, despair. "You don't understand, Anthony. It is no longer my choice."

With that, Loki pulled out a knife and stabbed Tony in the stomach. Tony let out a cry of agony. He tried to grab something so he would not fall only for it to be Loki. He leaned against the god before being placed gently on the ground. He turned himself over as his hand went to the wound to try and stop the blood flow. He applied as much pressure as he could. Loki stood over him watching as Tony crawled over to the wall. He was able to push his back against the wall so he could watch the god of lies.

Tony let out a little laugh, which caused a coughing fit and a little bit of blood to come out of his lips. If someone had told him he would die from the wound caused by a person he loved he would have shrugged it off. Yet here he lay in a pool of his own blood that only kept growing. His fingers were starting to feel numb. The felling of warmth left him as well.

He flinched away as Loki knelt next to him. Tony glanced at him to find tears streaming down Loki's face. His expression was neutral with the exception of the redness in his eyes.

"At least I was able to see you one last time." Tony managed to gasp out trying to stay awake a little longer. He could see black dots fill his vision. With the last of his strength he reached out with his blood covered hand and placed it on Loki's cheek trying to wipe away his tears. "Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." Tony coughed after saying this. More blood came up through his lips.

This cause Loki to weep even hard at the fallen man of iron. Loki's face now covered in blood and tears. His mask had fallen to show the hurt on his face. He had never heard such sorrow coming out of the god. He wanted the god to stop. He shouldn't be crying for a man who did everything for himself. Why couldn't Loki just follow his one last request to stop crying.

Loki took a hold of Tony's face repeating the same line over and over. "I am so sorry." Loki started to wipe the tears Tony didn't know he had on his face. "Please forgive me." was hurriedly said by Loki. His voice sounded so very quite. Tony could barely hear anything. A ringing was taking over where Loki's voice had been.

"I love you with all my heart." Tony whispered out, no longer able to see Loki. The last thing he was able to hear and feel before total darkness was a hand resting on his shoulder and a yell of pure pain and anguish.

* * *

_I am sorry._


	10. Maybe Someday Love

_So... This is the last chapter of The Love You Deserve. BUT there will be a sequel! So no worries there! Also I mentioned this in the first chapter this fic is BASED on a video I made on youtube! (watch?v=pbBvOdwNBN4) I also shall have a couple of questions at the end of this so make sure to read it!_

* * *

_**The Love You Deserve**_

_Chapter 10: Maybe Someday Love_

Tony took a gasp for air only to feel a tube down his throat. He immediately tried to pull it out only for someone to stop him. He started to panic at this point. He was in pain and couldn't breath properly with the tube in place. Next thing he knew the was a prick in his arm and he blacked out again.

The next time Tony awoke he no longer had the tube in his mouth. A plastic mouth piece was there instead. He glanced around to find himself in a white room. There was a window to his right. On his left he found someone asleep on a chair next to his bed. He couldn't really move to see who it was. Even the tinest movements caused him pain. So he laid there waiting for something to happen only to feel a heaviness in his eyes.

He woke again, this time it appeared as though the person next to him was awake. He tried to move his neck only to groan out in pain.

"Stop moving." Steve appeared in his field of vision.

Tony moved his hand up taking the plastic mouth piece away, "What happened?" He managed to gasp out.

Steve sighed. "We were hoping you could explain that to us. We were dealing with the Doombots only for them all to be destroyed in seconds time." Steve said giving Tony a look.

It was then Tony remembered what exactly happened. The talk with Loki. Him getting stabbed. The unbearable pain he felt. "I should be dead." Tony said. He truly should no longer be breathing. What had happened and how was he still here.

"So you remember what happened?" Steve questioned.

Tony thought about what would happen to Loki if he told Steve the truth. He would never get to see the god again.

"I found Doctor Doom and took care of him. He managed to stab me in the process." Tony explained. "Loki didn't have a part in the attack like we originally thought." Tony added.

Steve knew that it was a lie. Yet he still stood there and said, "Tony, I would also like to know, how did you get here while being that injured?" Tony froze. He hadn't thought about that. "You might want to think about that before Fury shows up to question you." Steve made his way to the door, "I am going to go get the Doctor to check up on you now."

Tony was left alone to collect the rest of his thoughts of Loki.

* * *

Tony had been stuck at the hospital for two weeks. By now he really wished he had been killed. At least then he would not have been stuck in the horrible place with doctors. The Doctors said he was healing faster than it would normally take which was a plus. That meant he could leave faster. He had also been questioned non-stop by Fury.

He was getting ready to stand up to walk around a little when the door open. Thor stood in front of him.

"Can I do anything for you big guy?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow at Thor. Many of the Avengers had stopped by to see how he was doing. Thor had not been anywhere near him since the attack. Actually. Thor had been avoiding him this entire time.

Thor looked reluctant before saying, "I wish to speak with you, Stark."

Tony nodded his head before starting to walk at a slow pace to the door. "I need some exercise so you can walk with me." Tony headed out the hall, Thor following him.

"Do you need some help with walking?" He questioned.

"No I am fine." Tony snapped. He really hated being babyed by everyone.

"What ever you wish." Thor walked right next to Tony just in case.

They walked in silence for 5 minutes. Before Tony cut the silence, "What do you need?"

Thor's expression changed to something of thankfulness. He turned away from Tony and stated, "The wound you recieved is in a very parcular place. One of which would be inflected from close proximity." Thor paused. "The story you told to Fury and the Captain was incorrect." Tony stiffened.

"Now, that particular wound I have seen a great many of times. You see, my brother, had a tendence to get close to an enemy before attacking. It was one of his many signitures." At this point Thor turned to back to study Tony, who had now stopped and was leaning with his hand against a wall.

"The spot of which you were hit also is from someone who is taller than you." Thor got closer to Tony, looking down at him. "If someone just a little bit smaller than myself were to attack you like so." He did the exact thing with out a weapon that Loki did 2 weeks prior which made Tony flinch away.

Thor pulled away and looked at Thor with so much understanding. "I know my brother's attack when I see one."

Tony felt his hands sweat with anxiety. How was he going to get out of this one. Thor did something unexpected next. He bowed, putting his fist against his chest. "I must thank you Tony Stark. You have helped my brother once more by keeping his involvment a secret ."

Tony relaxed a little. "No problem, Thor. Now please stop with the bowing." He put a hand on Thor's shoulder.

Thor stood back up with a huge grin on his face. Though, his eyes still held a sadness for his brother. "I shall be in debt to you." Thor responded.

"Enough of this ushy-gushy stuff. Lets get back to my room!" Tony turned to head back only to fall to his knees. Thor helped him back up.

"It seems I might have over worked myself a bit." Tony gave the god a sheepish smile.

Thor smiled kindly at the man of iron before helping him get back to the room. Once back comfortably in his bed Thor went back to heading for the door.

"I shall be back later. I have a date with Jane, which I do not wish to be late for. Until later then Tony." And with the Thor exited the room.

Tony finally alone now, took a hold of his side. It hurt so much he could barely see straight. He clenched his eyes shut trying to ignore the pain spreading through his body. He had really over-worked his system. He saw a flash of green before some one injected his IV with some medicine.

The pain eased back until it was back to feeling numb. He opened his eyes expecting to see the doctor standing their only to see the one who caused the injury standing there. Tony jumped out of the bed, ready to cause a scene only to feel a dizzy spell stopped him. He was about to fall to the ground once more before Loki took hold of him and carefully placed him back on the bed.

Tony quickly tried to grab at the warning system only for it to be out of his reach by the god. Tony glared since all he could do now was sit to see what would happen next.

They stood in this silence waiting for the other to speak.

"I am so sorry." Loki whispered out.

"Is that the best you can say to me?" Tony felt his anger rising. "You_ stabbed_ me. I _died_. And don't you dare say I did not die. I should be stone cold on that building." Tony seethed.

Loki stayed silent. Tony continued to glare at him. "I deserved that." Loki stated, his voice still bellow a whisper.

"No shit Sherlock. Why the hell do you think you can just waltz back in here with a 'sorry'." Tony said harshly.

Loki just stood there. He looked at the wounded man in front of him. Loki's eyes were filled with guilt and regret.

Tony wanted to forgive Loki. He wanted to hug and kiss the god senseless, but his heart wouldn't let him. He had never felt so betrayed.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Tony gritted out of his teeth.

"I had no other choice." Loki gave an answer.

"You keep saying that! You can make your own life choices. Decide on them soon before you loose everything." Tony yelled at him.

"I-" Loki started to respond.

"Leave." Tony mumbled. "Leave now." Tony threw the closes thing he had near him at the god. A crash sounded as Loki dodged the projectile and it hit the wall.

Loki took one last look at Tony before heading to the door. He stopped right in front of it. "I did not stab you for myself, Anthony. I did it for another reason. Someday, I might be able to tell you. There is one other thing I must tell you before I go. I love you." Before Tony could process what he had heard, the god was out the door.

Tony must have miss heard him. There was no way Loki had said those words. In an instant the door opened again.

"Stark. I heard some commotion down the ha-" Thor stopped mid-sentence. He appeared to be frozen in place.

"Tony. Are you alright?" Thor asked the man. His eyes trained on Tony.

"Everything is fine." Tony said more harshly then he meant.

Thor stood in front of him. "Tony." He shifted. "Were you perhaps visited by my brother?"

Tony gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"You seem to be... crying." Thor said quietly, a look of understanding was there.

Tony wiped his face off with his hand only to feel more water pool from his eyes. No matter how much he wiped his face, only more tears flowed. "Damn it. Stop it Anthony. Get a hold of yourself." Tony mumbled to himself, ignoring Thor.

"It did not end well?" Thor questioned even though he knew the answer.

"No. It didn't." Tony replied quietly.

"Would you like me to leave?" Thor questioned.

"No. Just stay for awhile. I need to get my mind off of him." Tony looked up at the god. "Please."

Thor nodded.

They sat in silence until Tony slowly drifted off to sleep because of the pain medication Loki had given him.

* * *

_So there you have it! Again! Don't forget to look at the video!__(watch?v=pbBvOdwNBN4)_

_I have a couple of questions for the sequel! First I would be making a video for said sequel and I need help deciding on which song to use! Here is the list:_

_1) "What Have We Done" By Veer Union_

_2) "Little Talks" By Of Monsters and Men_

_3) "This Love (Will be your Downfall)" by Ellie Goulding_

_4) "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice_

_5) "Circle" by Flyleaf_

_6) "Already Over" by RED_

_7) "Distance" by Christina Perri_

_The first one to 5 votes is the one I will use! XD _

_Another thing! I would like to have Thanos in the sequel BUT I don't really have clips of him since he isn't a major part of the Avengers movies as of yet (NO DUH) So I could either just try and use a "faceless" Thanos or I could use a different character from a show in the video... WHAT SHALL I DO?_

_The last question would be if you want me to up the rating on the sequel? I haven't really ever written smut and don't want to ruin the story with it so what do you guys think?_

_As for when the sequel will start being written... Very soon ;D_


	11. SEQUEL UPDATE

_**UPDATE!**_

The sequel has now been posted! You can find it on my channel or search for the fic "_Nothing Left To Lose_"

Also! the song that won in the end was "Already Over" by RED. I will start working on this vid ASAP! ;D

I will am still asking if I should up the rating on the sequel! Please either message me or review this story with your thoughts!

Other then that thoughts, critiques, and comments are most welcome!


End file.
